Chocolate is a favorite desert ingredient of people in cultures all across the globe. Cocoa was cultivated and consumed by indigenous populations in Mexico and South America as far back as 1900. Columbus and other conquistadors brought chocolate back to Europe in the 16th century, where it was sweetened with honey and sugar. Due to the difficulty of processing cocoa, chocolate remained a delicacy reserved for the upper classes until the industrial revolution. Throughout the 19th century, methods and processes for making and molding chocolate were expanded and refined. There exist many kinds of chocolate including pure unsweetened chocolate, sweet chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate. Chocolate comes in many forms and may be consumed as a liquid, a solid, a coating, or a topping. The chocolate industry does an estimated $50 billion per year of business. Unique and novel ways of making and processing chocolate are important industrial processes and the inventors must be protected. One of the more difficult techniques involves crafting chocolate solids which are made up of layers of chocolate which are oriented at an angle with respect to a flat surface. It is the objective of the present invention to introduce a chocolate cylinder which is made up of angled layers of chocolate and has a hole in the middle so that it may create an impressive visual effect when rotated, and a method and apparatus for creating the chocolate cylinder.